Lost But Not Forgotten
by OutlawqueenFTW
Summary: What is Snow White and Prince Charming had twins? What if the Evil Queen got a hold of one? What if The Queen Raised the child to continue her legacy? Could this benifit out heros future or ruin it? M just in case no smut now
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like its my take on if Snowing had twins. I own nothing but a couple future events and the first twin.**

The queen waited outside the castle window. She could hear the screams of Snow White and they made her smile at her pain but stayed focused. Her goal was simple. Once Snow White gave birth to the baby they would put it in the crib next to the window and all Regina had to do was levitate it out and take it with her through the curse so It wouldn't be able to stop the curse. All of a sudden the screaming stopped . Regina watched as they set the baby down but then Snow White screamed " I'm not done! ". Regina considered waiting for the next child coming but it was the perfect opportunity to steal the child and the first born would be the most powerful so she would have to settle. As she prepared to lift the child she looked up just in time to see the child had rolled out the window. Regina managed to cushion the child's fall and picked it up. " A beautiful baby girl" Regina said to herself. " Let us go back to our castle and choose a name for you".

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Regina had summoned Maleficent. She planned to raise this child as her own to take over as queen in the new world. Her only friend was the obvious choice to help her choose a name. They had forgiven each other about their last fight that had been over the curse. " Gina it must be an extravagant name. Something fitting for a dark princess. Something you can imagine people cowering in fear from.". "Well Mally what would you recommend?". "How about after your mother?". "Never. The last thing I want is for the child to remind me of my mother and Snow White.". " Well I would go with Estelle , Raina , or Cynthia.". " No no those names are too good, happy.". "Well Gina you come up with something.". "Your right I'm not helping very much. How about I name her after you? I mean if I'm to be reminded of someone every time I see the child it might as well be someone I like.". "Aw Gina I would be honoured but why would you need to be reminded of me?". "Oh no reason. I'd better leave. The curse will be upon us soon my dear. Come my dear Mally let us go ruined you parents" Regina said in a sweet voice. She had always had a soft spot for children.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Regina teleported to Snow and Charming. They sat with their other child in each other's arms." Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple. I thought I was a bad person, but you two? Not even grieving your lost child. Even though she's not lost, but you didn't know consider that being a worse parent than my mother and Snow you know how bad she was". Snow White had no idea what she was talking about until she noticed the child Regina was cradling." No no you stole her?! Give me Ava you witch!" " Now I hardly stole her. Even though that was my original plan she rolled right out the window and into my arms. As for her name Ava is much to gentil for and Evil princess. Considering I'm going to raise her it's only fair I name her. I've chosen Maleficent in hopes it inspires her to be like me and my counterpart in the other kingdom.". Charming charged at the queen but was stopped by an invisible wall. " Let me through or I'll kill you witch.". "Well Charming unfortunately for you it's not my magic." Regina was terribly exited for the child's magic abilities. They were unexpected but great none the less. Especially since she was using them to protect Regina from her own parents. It was going to be her favorite memory with Mally for a long time. Snow realized that that it was their own child protecting the evil queen from them. That Regina had poisoned her mind when the reason was they had dropped her and Regina had saved her so in the child's eyes this was not her parents trying to save her from evil, it was who she considered her mother being attacked by the people who left her to fall out of the castle. Regina carried her "adopted" daughter to the balcony and held her up to watch. "Is this not a perfect view of our happy ending?". They watched as a violet fog rolled over the kingdom. Regina turned around to see them putting their child into the wardrobe which she just now noticed the magic it radiated off of it. She realized it must be a portal to the new world. She ran to it and Charming picked up his sword and threw it at her. Regina wasn't paying attention but Maleficent was the child turned the sword around and launched it back at her father hitting him in the stomach. Snow ran to him screaming while Regina continued to the wardrobe but it was useless. The child was gone. "Well snow I guess you found another way to give yourself hope but your really setting your self up for disappointment , not that your even going to remember anything anyways". Regina laughed as the fog started to surround them. "I will she you in another life my dear Snow!". The fog rised above them engulfing them in it and then everything went dark.


	2. Sweet Sixteen

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chap. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Disclaimer : I only own the first twin Maleficent. Everything else is by OUAT.**

Regina awoke to the cries of a baby. Confused she opened her eyes and rose. Where was she? This was definitely not her castle. Then it hit her. The curse had worked! She had won! And the baby was her reminder of her success. Regina went to comfort the baby while sifting through her false memories. She walked into the nursery and to the crib to pick up her "daughter". She was in a knit blanket with Maleficent embroidered in sea foam blue much like most of the furniture in the nursery. The nursery was exactly as she would have decorated it. Violet walls, with ruby gem designs and blue sea foam furniture. She had curse memories of decorating right before she adopted Mally. " Shh my dear mommy's here". Maleficent stopped crying and gripped Regina's pinky. She looked quite like Regina. A full head of raven hair, perfect chocolate brown eyes, and Regina'small features. Regina couldn't have been happier. She got her revenge on Snow White and a beautiful baby girl with it. She noticed that Mally looked older than before. She assumed the curse had aged her. She took the baby downstairs to look around and feed her. She looked in the mirror surprised at herself. Her hair was just above her shoulders. It had never been any shorter than her mid back but she liked it. It gave her a strong look. She went to get dressed. She put on her favorite dress and headed out to the mayors office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been 16 years of the curse. At first it had been fantastic, but eventually it became humongously boring. Regina could not leave town or the curse would start to fall apart. The only thing keeping her from going insane was her baby girl ,but her girl wasn't a baby anymore. Mally was turning 16 and it was time for Regina to explain everything to her. Regina's past, and Mally's future. She called Mally into the kitchen and started explaining everything. By the time she was done all Mally could say was "ok". She was awestruck And devastated at the same time. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, Her mother was the evil queen, but Snow White was the reason she was evil so Mally didnt consider her evil. She had been born but her father put her down on the window sill to help her mother birth her sister. She was happy she ended up with her mom but seriously? Her parents dropped her out the window to take care of her sister? How stupid were they? Thank god she seemed to have avoided their intelligence gene. Now she knew exactly what she needed to do. It was her destiny to rule. Her adoptive mother ,who you could barely tell wasn't related to her as they shared many features, was queen and her birth parents were King and queen. While she was fighting her way to the top she would take down her parents too. Now that she thought about it she always looked like her mother or in this world Mary-Margaret . Her father was a comatose patient because he attacked Regina and Mal used his sword against hiM right before the curse thought of her magic being so strong when she was born made her want to see what she could do now. Of course she wouldn't find out as the curse wouldn't be broken. "Mom can we talk?" Regina didn't like the sound of that. "Mom, I want to leave storybrook and visit the world. I'm bored and I'm responsible enough to go out on my own". "I don't want to leave you alone so I think you should adopt again". " Regina was shocked but understood where she was coming from. " Ok. But you have to help me choose a kid. If I adopt , your adopting too." ." We should go to Mr. Gold I would think.". Within the next two weeks Gold had found a newborn baby boy. They had decided to name him Henry , after Regina's father. Right after, Maleficent was packed and ready to go. She had decided on New York. Before she left she made a list of important characters.

Mary-Margaret-Snow white

David Nolan - Prince Charming

Regina - Evil Queen

Mr. Gold - Rumplestiltskin

Sheriff Gram - The Huntsman

She would try and piece together more while she was gone. With that she hugged her mom, got in her convertible, and drove away.


	3. New York

**Hey guys! She's in New York! Mal has got a lot of thing to sort out in her life so she needed to step away. This will be in her perspective and probably by next chapter we will be back to 2011 storybrook and Henry will be 12 ok I'm sorry I know it's wrong but it worked for the story. Leave your feedback and ideas cause their always appreciated! If you guys want I'm going to have her meet Neal/Belfire. Sorry this is so shortDisclaimer : I own Maleficent. Really that's it. It's not even really my story. Ok I'm gunna stop rambling. Enjoy!**

**New York 1999**

The drive didn't feel very long ,but Mal's mind was to occupied to notice the time. Her mind was distracted. With everything her mom had told her, she needed to get away. She knew her mother would not want to let her go, so she suggested that her mother adopt. They went to find a baby the next day. They found the perfect beautiful baby boy with dark hair and the same chocolate brown eyes that the two of them had. Once the adoption had gone through, Mal had helped her mom buy all his new stuff and then she had left. She hhad been happy when she was adopted. To her it meant her mom hadnt just gotten her, she had chosen her. She had been special. Of course she was more special than anyone could understand. Anyways she wanted to give another kid the chance to feel like that. She was happy her mother had saved her from those imbeciles who were her birth parents. Now it was up to her. Wherever her sister was she wasnt coming anytime soon he had one goal and one goal only, find her sister so she can break the curse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mal continued to her hotel. When she got there she tossed her keys to the hotel valet and went to check in. She had come to stay here once with her mother for a week. She had a Confrence for a couple of days and obviously didnt trust anyone in the town with me. A lot of people had a lot of things against her so staying with her was always safest. She got her keys and headed to the elevator. Even the elevator in this place were fancy she thought to herself as she headed up to the penthouse. Gold designs went along the brown walls. They were also framed with gold. She would have been fine with a low class place, but her mother insisted on a nice place. Mal would only be there for a coule of weeks. She just needed to find an apartment. She would get settled in and start the search for her sister. It was good she left. She needed a change of scenery. A fresh start. She loved storybrook. It was her home, but it hadnt changed in 16 years. A girl needed a change every once in a while. She was lucky she could leave storybrook. Anybody else would end up in a terrible accident if they came near the town line. She walked down the hall to room and opened it up. It was beautiful! The room was flooded with light. A huge king bed in the middle. Themed violet and blue her two favorite colours. Her mother probably had them do it especially for her. She was spoiled. She knew it ,but she learned to appreciate everything she had. She wasnt selfish. Or atleast she didnt think she was. She knew she was lucky. She looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She relized how exaughsted she was too. Shhe chhanged out of her clothes and went to sleep bare naked and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow


	4. Back home

She was going home. Mal was going back to storybrook. For good. Her Regina and Henry were going to be a family finally. It was surprising to most to know that Regina had adopted Mal and Henry. They all had the same dark hair, slender ,but strong frame, and perfect warm chocolate brown eyes. Mal even had the same indent above and on the right of her upper lip as Regina. Regina, her mother,the reason she was back. Henry was going through a "Nobody loves me" stage. He would only talk to Mal about it. They had a special connection. He looked up to her. How loving she was twards him. He assumed that since he knew he was adopted they would love him less. She wanted to get him through this stage. It sucks to think nobody loves you. Of course Mal had her own reasons for coming back too.

_**Flashback**_

_ New York, 1999_

_Mal had just settled into her apartment. The phone rang. She checked the id. It was her mom . " Mal we have a problem" . Regina talked for a minute and when she finished it was silent. "So... Wait Henry's mom is THE SAVIOUR!?". Impossibly easy. There would be articles about her. Finding her would be easy now. She hung up. She started her search. She went through article after article picking out important facts. Her name was Emma. She was brought by a little boy, Pinocchio, to a road stop where they called the police. She disappeared at 17. As she kept going through google she saw it. The jackpot. A "Where Are They Now" article._

_**End**_

As Mal drove into town she decided to stop by granny's to grab some coffee and see Ruby. Ruby was the only person in this town she didn't despise. They were kind of in the same position. Mal would always be mayor mills daughter and Ruby would always be Granny's slut granddaughter. They were open to each other , trusting. Ruby was the only person Mal felt comfortable with outside of her family. Of course they talked like 4 times. She walked into granny's and was immediately greeted by everyone. She went up to order but not before Ruby saw her." Mal! Your back!" She ran and hugged Mal. She swore Ruby was grinding on her. Her hands were wandering a little low too. What was she thinking. Mal knew she didn't have time for this so she pulled away. "Hey Rubes. It's been so long. It's great to see you". " I missed you so much. We must go out to celebrate. Are you free tonight? ". There it was again. Did Ruby flirt and ask her out? Mal saw how exited she was and couldn't say no. "Sure Ruby. Rabbit Hole at 8 sound good?" . "Definetly. Here's your coffee and I'll see you tonight!". Mal headed out the door and drove to her moms house, or rather mansion.

She pulled out her keys and opened the door. It was only 1 so Henry was at school and her mom was at the office. She brought her stuff inside to get unpacked. She headed to her old room which was already prepared. Her mother must have expected her early. She started unpacking and sorting through her clothes and arranging her possessions. Anything she didn't have with her she left for the new owners of her apartment. It only took her about an hour to unpack. She had gotten used to packing and moving around even since she caught her sisters trail. Emma Swan was great at avoiding capture. As soon as Mal was back on her trail she fled the city. Mal chased her from Phoenix to Boston across America. Mal had caught glimpses of Emma and that was it. She couldn't hide forever, Mal would catch her. It was only 2 so she decided to watch some tv to pass time. As soon as she sat down she felt the fatigue hit her. She decided to take a nap instead. She hadn't slept for days. She felt nervous about her plan. She fell asleep within seconds of lieing down. She didn't remember the couch being so comfortable.

Regina had a long day at work. She was stuck in meetings and doing paperwork while she thought about her kids both being waiting at home for her. She wanted to be home to help Mal unpack, to bond with her, but Regina knew she would be done already. It was 9 now. She hoped the kids managed to feed themselves. She pulled into the driveway to find no lights. Worried she hurried inside to check on the kids. She walked in to the sound of Henry snoring. She followed the noise to the living room. She found Mal and Henry curled up together on the couch. They both looked peaceful, it was sweet. Henry hardly looked happy anymore. The thought made her sad. Stupid Snow White still managed to ruin her happiness even by accident. Giving Henry that stupid fairy take book. No time for that now." Mal sweety wake up" she said as she shook Mal lightly. Mal slowly opened her eyes to see her mother bent in front of her. " Mmm... How long have I been a sleep?". " Mal sweety it's 9. When did you get here?". " Aroun... Wait, did you say 9?"." Yeah wh...""OH MY GOD! RUBY!"

**let me know if you want Mal to know Neal and if you want her to have a relationship with Ruby! Leave your reviews! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Rubeficent

**Hey guys! A bit of fluff in this chapter. I hope you like. Sorry it's a day late. I dunz got grounded. I tried to do the drunk thing sorry if it sucks. I've never been drunk. I don't really plan to for a while. Oh and I made gram a dick to make it more interesting. Leave you reviews my few readers. Disclaimer : I own some plot and Mal. Nothing else.**

Mal felt bad. She rushed out of the out the house and into her car. Hopefully she could catch Ruby and she wasn't to mad. She sped down to Rabbit Hole. Screw speed limits. Gram wouldn't arrest her. One of the benefits of the sheriff being "close" with her mom. As she was turning onto the street of the Rabbit Hole when she heard the sirens behind her. Dammit. Gram was making her pull over. Usually she would find this cute, but she really didn't have time. "Screw off Gram. I don't have time for this". "You know how fast you were going sweetheart? A little far over the limit, doncha'think?"."I'm late Gram, fuck off" . "What are ya gunna do? Drive away from the sheriff?". Cocky bastard. Someone's gotta put him in his place." Yes Gram, that's exactly what I'm going to do". And with that she drove off, leaving the man speechless at her boldness. Whatever it was she was rushing off to it was really important to her. He prayed for the next person who tried to get in her way.

As Mal pulled into the lot with her violet catillac, she saw Rubys red convertible parked. Good Ruby must have stayed. Mal got out of her car and headed inside. " C'mon Bernie. Ya can't cut mee offfff!" Mal turned the corner to find Ruby at the bar begging for a drink. She was seriously wasted. Her makeup was smudged, her hair was all over the place, she even looked like she was crying. Of cource Ruby was the only person ever who could look good while their drunk." Mal-ley, wazzap?"."Rubes jesus. Your drunk off your ass. Let's get you home.". Rubys face went from drunk happy to puppy dog sad." Aw no no no. Can we pweas stay 10 more minits". Damn she was good at that face. Mal couldn't resist. She pulled up a stool and ordered a round of shots. After a while Ruby broke the silence. "Ya no I thought you weren't cummin. That you left me all by my loansome.". Mal being closer could tell Ruby had Definetly been crying." I thought you musta found someone better and left me alllll aloneee."." Ruby, of course I didn't replace you. I just fell asleep."." Hokay good cause I dunno what I would do without you. You my favorite. I luvvv you sooo much. Do you luvvvv me Mally." . "Of course Ruby. Your my best friend."." Not like that silly. Do you luvvv me luvv me?". Mal was really taken by suprise. She didn't know how to react. Before she could, Ruby passed out onto her. She tossed Rubys keys to the bartender, told him to drop it off at granny's, chugged her third glass of beer, and carried Ruby out.

As she drove she got lost in her thoughts. Sometimes people said things they weren't brave enough to say sober, or their just super drunk. There was no way to know and it bugged Mal. She knew it shouldn't but it did. Ruby probably wouldn't remember it anyways. They pulled into granny's and Mal parked. She went to Rubys side and picked her up bridal style. She carried her inside and up to her room. She peeled of Rubys sweaty clothes and left her in her bra and panties. Ruby had always had a perfect figure. Wide curvy hips, plump perky breasts. She pulled the covers over her and started to leave but a half conscious Ruby called her back. "Stay with me, please?" Mal went back to the bed and sat down. Ruby put her head in Mals lap. Mal hand entwined with Rubys long dark hair, and the other was tracing invisible patterns on Rubys cheek. Barley above a whisper" I love you".


	6. Mother dearest

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late and short but I lacked inspiration. Im Going to be starting a new fanfic soon since I can't get it out of my head. I'll post it on Wednesday for all you guys. Enjoy!**

Her plan was simple but the outcome would affect everything. "Hey Henry! You wanna go out for lunch?"she yelled upstairs." Yeah sure! Be down in a sec!". He came down and they headed out the door and walked down to granny's." Hey babe. What's going on?"Ruby greeted them instantly." Nothing much Rubes". They kissed over the counter. There relationship was kind of secret, but not to anybody at granny's." Be over to take your Order in a sec babe" she said as Mal and Henry went to sit down. "What can I get you guys?"." Two burgers with fries and...". To hell with it. Who cares if it's almost summer. "And two hot chocolates with cinnamon. Thanks Rubes."sh said as her girlfriend walked off." Hot chocolate with cinnamon? How did you know?" Henry asked quizzically. " Every Friday up until the day I left storybrook, me and mom would come here for hot chocolate. I thought you guys did it too?". A guilty Henry avoided her gaze." Um... I got busy.". He changed the subject. "So you guys did it too? Till you left?". "Yup. We would come at 6 every Friday, sit in this booth and drink our hot chocolates with cinnamon. Anyways, that's not what were her to talk about. I know you've been talking to doctor hopper but I think it would be easier to talk to me about it. What's going on with you and mom?"." She's evil.". That came as a suprise. Mal knew her mom was evil, Regina knew she was evil, but Henry didn't know that." What do you mean? Mom loves you so much Henry. How could you say something like that?". Atleast that was true. "No Mal seriously. Just look at this.". He started to pull something out of his bag. It was a book. As soon as she realized what it was she filled with dread. It was a book of fairy tales." Where did you get this?" She demanded. "That doesn't matter. Just read it.". Mal started flipping through it. It might as well have been a biography of her parents life. Her mother being raised. Her falling in love with Daniel. Snow White telling Regina's mother and Regina's mother killing him. Regina marring the King. Her killing him and blaming Snow White. At the end was the curse and snow whites baby being sent away. This was wrong. There was only one baby. One child born to the charmings. That wasn't important right now. She stared at the book until Henry pulled it away. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Book.". My teacher, why?". "Stay here. I'll be back in 10 minutes.". She walked out of granny's ignoring Henry's questioning look.

She was right in front of the apartment door. She knocked and waited for an answer. She heard the door unchain and it opened. "Why hello. Can I help you?". Jeez. She was as annoying as her mother described her. She was standing at the door of the one and only Snow White, or in this world Mary-Margaret Blanchard . "What the hell kind of teacher are you?Filling my brothers head with these stories? Now he's even more messed up that before. Depression I could have delt with, but this? What am I suppose to do? The kid is completely delusional!"." Exuse me but do I know you?". Jesus Christ she was an idiot. "Seriously? Mally Mills, mayors daughter, you taught me for 8 freaking years. Ringing any bells? "." Oh Mally, I haven't seen you in years! So I assume you're here about Henry? What did I do?". She couldn't even comprehend the ignorance." Giving him that stupid fairy tale book!". Oh that? He was so unhappy. He felt unloved. He needed to believe in happy endings again.". "Because of you, my brother believes that everyone in this town is a fairy tale character, cursed by the evil queen, that being my mother! I get maybe he needed hope, but there's a difference between hope and false hope and you just set him up for disappointment. I hear you do anything else like this again to him, no, to anyone I will insure you are shunned from this town!". She stormed off leaving the woman stunned at her threat.

She got home and had cooled off. That didn't mean her threat wasn't any less true. She didn't have time for this petty stuff. It was time to put the plan into action. She borrowed Henry's computer and set up her docs. There now all she had to do was wait for Henry to read the docs. Everything was going great.

**Review pls. I've been lacking inspiration and I'd love to hear your guises ideas and I'll give you credit for it.**


End file.
